Online social networking systems conventionally obtain content items for display to members and other users of the online social networking system. Such content items may include comments or statements by members, shared articles from third-party websites, event notifications, and the like. The display of content items may be in a variety of formats, including as a “feed” in which content items are sequentially displayed to the user as the user scrolls through the feed, viewing and potentially interacting with the content items in turn.